This invention relates to concrete vibrator machines, and, more particularly, to concrete vibrator machines which are particularly well adapted for use on bridge decks, and the like.
A primay object of the present invention is to afford a novel concrete vibrator machine.
Another object is to provide a novel concrete vibrator machine which is particularly well adapted for use on bridge decks, and the like, wherein reinforcing bars, or the like, are embedded in the concrete.
Concrete vibrator machines of the general type to which this invention pertains have been heretofore known in the art, being shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,359, issued Dec. 5, 1978 to Charles R. Cooper, Jr., et al. It is an important object of the present invention to afford a novel concrete vibrator machine which is an improvement over concrete vibrator machines heretofore known in the art.
Concrete vibrator machines heretofore known in the art have commonly had several inherent disadvantages, such as, for example, not having vibrators that are movable laterally of the longitudinal surface on which the concrete is disposed; not embodying vibrators that are readily adjustable on the machine; not embodying vibrators that are readily adjustable relative to each other; being complicated in construction and operation; or not being reliable in operation, and the like. It is an important object of the present invention to overcome such disadvantages.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel concrete vibrator machine which embodies a plurality of vibrators, and wherein the vibrators may be adjusted relative to each other in a novel and expeditious manner.
Yet another object of the present invention is to afford a novel concrete vibrator machine of the aforementioned type, wherein the vibrators are mounted on the machine in a novel and expeditious manner.
An object ancillary to the foregoing is to afford a novel concrete vibrator machine of the aforementioned type, wherein the vibrators are mounted on individual supporting structures in a novel and expeditious manner.
A further object of the present invention is to afford a novel concrete vibrator machine of the aforementioned type, which embodies novel supporting structures for the vibrators.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel concrete vibrator machine wherein the vibrators are raised and lowered in a novel and expeditious manner.
A further object of the present invention is to afford a novel concrete vibrator machine of the aforementioned type, which may be used in conjunction with a concrete finishing machine, and wherein the movement of the vibrator machine along the concrete surface to be vibrated may be automatically controlled in a novel and expeditious manner.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel concrete vibrator machine which is practical and efficient in operation and which may be readily and economically produced commercially.
Other and further objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description and claims and are illustrated in the accompanying drawings which, by way of illustration, show a preferred embodiment of the present invention and the principles thereof and what we now consider to be the best of mode in which we have contemplated applying these principles. Other embodiments of the invention embodying the same or equivalent principles may be used and structural changes may be made as desired by those skilled in the art without departing from the present invention and the purview of the appended claims.